Prue's Death
by Dom Dude
Summary: This is a oneshot fic about what they didn't show on TV. How Prue died and how Phoebe managed to escape from the underworld.


_Ok, this is a one-shot fanfic of what happened when Prue died. Not really knowing what happened I got intrigued, __which is why i'm here writing this haha. Onward with the story._

"Look Dr. Griffith, this is anything but a..." Prue Halliwell's voice trailed off, obviously sensing something. Piper Halliwell, Her younger sister looked up at her. "What?" she asked. "I don't know, I just felt a chill." Prue said looking at the stairs. "Phoebe?" She called upward, frowning when she got no reply. "Phoebe, are you there?" She tryed again. Still nothing. Just then a mystical tornado blew through the manor doors. "Phoebe, Where are you?" Prue screamed as she was knocked to the ground with her sister by the force of the tornado.

The Doctor backed away as the tornado died down and an eerie blue creature stood were it had previously been. "Dear God." He said as his eyes widened. The demon raised his hand as it started glowing a blue color. "No!" Yelled Prue, knocking Dr. Griffiths out of the way. She was hit by a blue blast of energy and flew through the wall, landing on the other side. Blood could be seen dripping from the back of her head. Piper got up and ran in front of the demon. He threw another blast of energy throwing Piper through the rest of the wall.

She landed next to Prue, bleeding from her nose and head. "What are you?" Cried the doctor. "The End." Said the demon before throwing another blast of glowing energy at the Doctor and throwing him through the Dining room window. His head hung outside of the window frame. He was dead. Pleased with his work, The demon, Shax, turned into another deadly tornado and went out the house blowing the doors closed. They had closed so hard the glass shattered and fell. He reappeared in the Source's Cave. "It is done." he said. And though the Source's head was concealed by the hood of his cloak, it was easily conveyed by the way he sat that he was very pleased.

"Let's See the Charmed ones get out of this one." He said. He turned just as Cole threw an energyball at him, hitting him and making him topple out of his chair. Energy ball, after energy ball was through at the Source of all evil. "Enough of this" He said. Forming a fireball in his hand. He threw it at Cole, hitting him and sending him flying into a rock wall. With the rest of his energy he said "Phoebe. Save your sisters." and he laid there, unconsious.

Making up a spell on the spot, Phoebe Halliwell said "_Take me to where i'll find, my sisters in need, through space and time._" and without another word, Phoebe was taken by a swirl of bright white lights to where her sisters needed her most.

Appearing in a swirl of bright lights, Phoebe stood before her sisters bodies. "Leo! Leo!" she quickly cried, pushing off all that remained of their wall. A trail of bright blue orbs fell from the ceiling and faded away to reveal Leo, the sisters whitelighter.

"Leo, heal them. There's no time to explain!" she added looking at his quizzical face. "Hurry!" she yelled, as he rushed to where his wife and sister-in-law's bodies lay.

Wordlessly, a golden light faded in from under his hand as he tried to heal Prue. When nothing happened, He looked at Phoebe with saddened eyes. "Leo, what are you doing you need to heal her!" looking down Leo said quietly "I can't heal the dead." Phoebe's spine turned cold. This couldn't be happening. This was Prue he was talking about. The super witch that could beat the forces of evil on a daily basis. "Well, hurry and Try Piper! I'm not losing two sisters today!" Phoebe said in a cracked voice, Holding Prues lifeless body. '_C'mon buddie wake up._' She thought.

When Piper woke up she looked around the room. "What happened?" She asked looking around. Her eyes began watering as she looked at Phoebe, holding her lifeless, eldest sisters body. "No." Piper said quietly crawling over to her youngest sister and hugging her as they held their oldest sibling's body in their arms. "What about Dr. Griffiths?" Piper said in a low voice. Leo looked over and saw shards of glass protruding from his cheast. "Dead." He said. Piper got up and sat on the couch, sobbing hard as her husband sat next to her. She cried into his shoulder as he held her

Cole shimmered in and looked around. "What happened to Prue?" He asked, knowing full well what happened when he got no respinse. He sat down on the floor next to his girlfriend and embraced her as she too sobbed into his shoulder, Silently wishing this was all some horrible dream.

_Yes, I know. Short and boring. But hey, It's 3 in the morning and I was bored. But you know what you should totally do? Ht that purple button in the corner and leave me a nice prettyful comment D_


End file.
